


Night Session

by I_luv_rainbow_000



Series: The Warrior Inside Me (ITA) [4]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gag, Collars, Dom/sub, Hurt keith (poor Keith), Italiano | Italian, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Mention of Jason, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Kink, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_luv_rainbow_000/pseuds/I_luv_rainbow_000
Summary: Un piccolo spaccato della nuova vita di Keith dopo essere stato comprato da Buck.





	

Di solito Buck odiava stare sotto come la maggior parte dei dominatori; ma delle volte ripagava proprio per bene, se la pratica veniva messa in atto in modo meticoloso e facendo quindi sì che la sottomissione dell'altro venisse accentuata; nonostante le posizioni...

 

L'australiano giaceva sul letto, disteso sulla propria schiena completamente nudo o non proprio; addosso aveva ancora gli stivali e al collo ancora indossava la sua amata collana – che a differenza di quella di Vaas, serviva a sostenere un grosso ma leggero anello d'argento.

 

Il resto invece, era completamente andato da un pezzo.

 

Sorrideva il sicario australiano, godendosi quella perfetta vista dal basso di Keith che a cavalcioni su di se, era costretto a muoversi in modo ritmico dall'alto verso il basso, per dare piacere al proprio padrone; anche lui era nudo, completamente spogliato dei propri vestiti, tanto che addosso aveva solo gli erotici gadget che Buck gli aveva fatto indossare.

 

Come la tenera palla rossa, che si chiudeva sensualmente nella sua bocca e che rimaneva lì a fare da morso; impedendo al ragazzo di parlare, permettendogli solo di far uscire suoni confusi dalla sua bocca – _come i gemiti_. Un collare di pelle nera intorno a quel collo già seviziato, ma che era collegato ad una lunga corda fatta del medesimo seducente materiale – che Buck aveva fatto passare prima per una specie di sporgenza del soffitto (a modo di carrucola), prima di tenere l'estremità di quel guinzaglio nella propria mano.

 

Così quando Keith non si impegnava a sollevarsi abbastanza o sbagliava qualcosa, l'australiano tirava, strozzandolo verso l'alto, facendolo pregare e piangere per anche un solo po' pietà. Visto che con le proprie mani il broker non poteva far nulla, dato che erano immancabilmente legate dietro alla sua schiena. Mentre le gambe invece, il sicario gliel'aveva legate in modo che restassero piegate e pressate contro le cosce, ma che allo stesso tempo, si potessero anche distanziare quel minimo che bastava per permettere a Keith di muoversi, in modo da potersi anche lasciarsi sollevare e ricadere penetrandosi da solo – contro l'impressionate membro di Buck.

 

Non era una cosa facile, ma il ragazzo stava facendo un ottimo lavoro; era squisito vederlo sudare sopra di se e tentare di chiudere gli occhi, per evitare di incrociare quelli di Buck, o di non dover guardare la sua faccia.

 

“Apri gli occhi Keith” lo avvertì ma non con vera severità, giusto un con una tonalità piuttosto divertita come tirò con la corda e di conseguenza, lo strozzò verso l'alto tirandolo per il collare.

 

Il ragazzo gemette dal disagio, dalla sofferenza e dalla paura, sovrastando per un attimo tutti quegli altri suoni che derivavano dal fatto che i propri fianchi, veramente provati, dovevano far da soli tutto il lavoro di penetrazione con la virilità di Buck, che non era un'esagerazione definire molto sopra alla media – cosa di cui l'australiano non nascondeva di andare orgoglioso.

 

Keith aprì gli occhi, proprio come lui voleva e così, finalmente la presa fu allentata e poté di nuovo respirare quasi normalmente, tornado subito ad impalarsi da solo.

 

L'australiano continuò a guardarlo rapito, era tenero come i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime tremassero e come per evitare ancora quelli azzurri e freddi di Buck, puntassero sul suo petto tatuato – fissando probabilmente quelli neri e senz'anima della testa di cervo.

 

“Così Keith, bravo; ti piace proprio prendere fino in fondo il mio cazzo, non è così? Guarda solo come affonda meravigliosamente in questo tuo bel culo così sodo” gli disse eccitato, semplicemente esternando i propri pensieri e ferendo ulteriormente il ragazzo. Non resistendo ora di mettergli una mano sul fianco e stringendoglielo con forza, affondando le dita in quella carne come se non fosse nemmeno viva.

 

Buck era sicuro che da lì a poco sarebbe venuto un'altra volta e che il proprio seme si sarebbe unito a quello che già giaceva lì in precedenza, dall'inizio dell'amplesso, nella squisita entrata posteriore del ragazzo.

 

Keith invece ancora sussultava e tremava sotto la presa, non potendo ancora fare a meno di rigarsi il viso pieno di lacrime – non che questo suscitasse un qualche tipo di sentimento in Buck. Il ragazzo stesso l'aveva ormai constatato più volte, sopratutto dalle registrazioni che aveva tranquillamente a disposizione lì, in quel lurido seminterrato; di loro due, o di lui solo più di tanti altri, che il sicario aveva già portato la sotto, usato come fossero bambole e poi ammazzato – come bestie malate di cui doversi sbarazzare e basta.

 

Ma proprio mentre Buck si stava nuovamente perdendo in tutto quel piacere, ecco che una _certa persona_ arrivò a rovinargli _quasi_ , quel dolce momento.

 

Subito sentì il cellulare squillare, ma non quello buono e costoso, ma quello che usava solo per lavoro e quindi, quello a cui doveva sempre rispondere; così allungò la mano libera per prenderlo, frugando nella tasca della camicia che aveva lasciato sulla tastiera del letto – senza però mai distogliere lo sguardo da Keith o mettere meno energia in quello che stava facendo.

 

“Ciao Hoyt; nessuno ti ha mai detto. Che hai una tempistica di merda nel chiamare?” gli disse un po' sarcastico e un po' mascherando la voce eccitata.

 

“Ascoltami Buck, ho bisogno...che Cristo, ma devi farlo proprio ora?” gli rispose irritato Hoyt una volta accortosi degli altri rumori che gli arrivavano alla cornetta.

 

“Non è. Colpa mia. Sei tu che mi hai preso. In un momento. Delicato.” cercò di rispondergli al meglio Buck, costringendosi però a fare una pausa ad ogni affondo tra le natiche di Keith. Iniziando di nuovo a partecipare più attivamente a quel piacevole passatempo.

 

“Non è possibile; tu, Vaas e le vostre cazzo di puttanate...” lo sentì commentare, quasi un po' rassegnato in un primo momento. Ma poi riprese subito a parlare: “Ascoltami bene figlio di puttana, ho un lavoro da darti; quindi apri bene le orecchie come stai aprendo il culo che stai sodomizzando” aggiunse poi, con il suo tipico tono autoritario e del tutto impossibile da mettere in discussione.

 

Buck gli diede un piccolo verso in risposta, fortunatamente non mischiato troppo _agli altri_.

 

“Ricordi che ti ho già parlato di Jason Brody? Il piccolo bastardello che sta mettendo a prova la mia limitata pazienza? E che sta facendo correre avanti e indietro Vaas per tutta l'isola, come un cazzo di idiota?” gli chiese poi e l'australiano si limito ancora a rispondere con un altro verso di accondiscendenza, mente tartassava ancora e ancora il retto ormai provato di Keith.

 

“È tutto tuo; hai capito? Facci quel cazzo che ti pare! Uccidilo, torturalo o rinchiudilo in cantina insieme ai tuoi altri animaletti. Non me ne frega un cazzo! basta che me lo levi dai coglioni!” gli ordinò poi, lasciando trapelare tutta l'irritazione per una tale situazione. Tanto che Buck si ritrovò a ridere di nascosto, visto come gli tornò in mente come Hoyt fosse conciato in tali occasioni; costretto alla scrivania, sommerso da un mucchio di fascicoli e costretto a dover far una marea di telefonate che odiava _dover_ fare.

 

Tutto per quel ragazzo dai brillanti, curiosi e ingenui occhi verdi.

 

Preso da un tale pensiero non riuscì a fare a meno di dare una poderosa spinta nel retto di Keith, senza troppa noncuranza, provocando nel ragazzo un gemito così lungo e profondo da non riuscire a capire, se il povero diavolo avesse sentito più male che bene o viceversa.

 

Fortunatamente Hoyt ignorò sia il suono prodotto dal giovane americano, che quello di profondo godimento rilasciato involontariamente da Buck – anche perché prontamente quest'ultimo, gli anticipò qualsiasi insulto il signore della droga fosse pronto a sfornargli contro a riguardo.

 

“d'accordo Hoyt. Segnalo come già fatto!” gli confermò abbastanza entusiasta l'australiano, aspettando però che l'altro chiudesse la chiamata – visto che era pur sempre lui il capo.

 

“Spera per te che sia così!” lo avvertì poi nuovamente, con profonda severità. Più del solito – Vaas doveva proprio avergliele fatte girare con i suoi continui fallimenti nell'uccidere Bianca Neve.

 

Ma almeno ora Hoyt chiuse la chiamata e così, poté di nuovo abbandonare il cellulare per dedicarsi completamente alla meravigliosa arte in cui si stava cimentando; Keith invece sembrava del tutto esausto, sofferente, in procinto quasi di perdere i sensi.

 

Non era così anomalo; dopotutto era già da un po' che erano lì a fare quella cosa, senza aver fatto chissà quali pause e per quanto il ragazzo avesse bisogno di reintegrare almeno qualche liquido per continuare, anche Buck era umano e non poteva funzionare a comando per tutta la notte.

 

Non era mica come Vaas, che si imbottiva di chissà quale cazzo di schifezza che lo teneva sveglio e attivò anche per due o tre giorni di fila. No, decisamente Buck non era così; Per quanto fosse pervertito l'australiano, ci teneva parecchio alla propria salute fisica.

 

Ma ora bisognava finire in bellezza.

 

“Di più Keth, muoviti di più!” lo incitò aumentando il ritmo, facendogli anche così capire che ormai erano allo sprint finale: “...oh...sì! cazzo, proprio così!” gli disse ancora, del tutto eccitato e ormai totalmente preso dalla libidine; tanto che lasciò andare il guinzaglio e afferrò entrambi i fianchi del ragazzo artigliandoglieli – costringendo il broker ad adeguarsi a quel ritmo disumano, di cui forse non aveva nemmeno più le energie per affrontarlo o almeno, questa fu la prima impressione di Buck. Ma invece rimase piuttosto sorpreso da come il ragazzo, dimostrò di riuscire a tenere ancora duro assecondando i suoi continui ed egoistici vizi.

 

Poi finalmente arrivò all'apice dell'amplesso, inarcando la schiena e sentendosi libero di esprimere vocalmente tutto il proprio godimento; attraverso un lungo e sonoro verso di liberazione. Suono accompagnato da tutto il proprio seme che lasciandolo, si svuotò riversandosi completamente all'interno dell'altro uomo – facendo sì che tutto ciò che rimanesse fu solo...pura soddisfazione.

 

Quando l'australiano si rilassò lasciandosi andare contro il materasso, Keith invece rimase ancora sollevato, ma sempre sull'orlo di cadere svenuto, visto come barcollava pericolosamente e con gli occhi che gli si chiudevano ogni secondo.

 

“Oh Keith” scoppiò quasi a ridere nel vederlo in quello stato: “se veramente ne hai avuto abbastanza del mio cazzo, almeno fammi la cortesia di sfilartelo prima di addormentartici sopra” lo schernì di nuovo, del tutto divertito ma esausto anche lui. Per questo ci pensò pure da solo ad uscire dal ragazzo, senza più costringerlo fisicamente che mentalmente ad ulteriori sforzi. Poi Buck si alzò dal letto, lasciando pure che il giovane broker ricadesse di petto sul materasso, con il seme che già gli colava giù tra le gambe e il suo membro ancora del tutto eretto – visto che l'australiano non gli aveva dato neanche la soddisfazione di venire.

 

Ma per fortuna del ragazzo, Buck si sentiva così di buon umore da sentirsi abbastanza generoso da levargli almeno la maggior parte delle costrizioni; in modo che se il ragazzo avesse voluto (o più che altro, se ne avesse avuto ancora le energie), avrebbe potuto concludere da solo la cosa.

 

Ma da come lo vide già sprofondato nel mondo dei sogni, non credeva sarebbe accaduto.

 

Il sicario australiano sorrise, del tutto soddisfatto e completamente compiaciuto di se stesso, mentre già era andato a fermare la registrazione della telecamera; Keith aveva dato una bella prova di resistenza e almeno, questo ripagava bene l'investimento fatto, anche se dal lato emotivo stava diventando una vera seccatura.

 

Ma non importava, faceva sempre parte dello show.

 

Faceva parte dell'eccitazione che provava, nel vedere il ragazzo sempre più convinto di essere stato del tutto abbandonato a se stesso. Perché Buck, non gli aveva accennato minimamente che il suo amico Jason era venuto a reclamarlo e che stesse già sgobbando come un dannato per riaverlo indietro.

 

No, Keith non sapeva proprio un bel niente; perché Buck non lo informava mai di nulla. Visto che per l'australiano era troppo meraviglioso vedere come la solitudine e la totale mancanza di speranza, li piegasse piano a piano fino a spezzarli completamente.

 

La telecamera documentava amabilmente questo lento decadimento del tutto inarrestabile sia del fisico che dello spirito e con Keith non era diverso...

 

Buck si rivestì, risalì le scale della cantina e chiuse dietro di se la grossa porta di metallo, per poi lasciarsi andare sul divano comunque del tutto esausto – ma anche molto soddisfatto – Iniziando poi a fantasticare sul momento in cui si sarebbe preso anche Jason; per poi rinchiuderlo in cantina, insieme all'altro, che forse avrebbe ritrovato un po' di vitalità nell'avere finalmente un compagno _di giochi_.

 

Già, perché anche se Hoyt non l'avesse mai chiamato, in realtà, non avrebbe fatto proprio alcuna differenza; L'idiota californiano si era già presentato dal sicario, con tutto il proprio corpo (che non per niente male) e la propria vivace spavalderia, aumentandogli nuovamente la libido. Accettando poi stupidamente e senza la più minima esitazione di giocare con Buck.

 

Senza sospettare la possibilità che la partita fosse già truccata in partenza...


End file.
